


A Night Off

by respoftw



Series: Infinity and Beyond [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: John POV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have a night off from parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, in chapter 7 of The Universe and Human Stupidity I may have put a certain image into peoples minds....an image that I, for one, have not been able to shake. 
> 
> Enjoy....

John knew that something had to be done when Rodney fell asleep in the middle of a blow job.

Neither of them were getting any younger, sure, but he wasn't ready to be put out to pasture just yet. He'd waited thirty-eight years for this, for _Rodney_ , and he wanted to make the most of it; something that having a rambunctious toddler to look after was hampering.

John loved Dorian, of course he did, and he wouldn't change his decision to be in the littler McKay's life for anything but it was with a heavy dose of relief that he handed him over to Teyla for overnight babysitting duty.

"Thank you so much for this," John said, again. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

Teyla's eyes swung pointedly to the open bedroom door as she smiled. "I have some idea, Colonel. It has become clear that you could both do with the," Teyla paused and looked for the diplomatic word, "..break. I am happy to help. Dorian will be well looked after, you need have no worry over that." Her last words were directed at Rodney who was doing another final check of Dorian's overnight pack.  
  
Rodney nodded distractedly, still rummaging. "John, did you pack 'Hashi? You know he can't sleep without that damn bunny."

John rolled his eyes and gently reached out to lift Rodney's chin, directing his gaze towards a happy looking Dorian. "Dor, show Daddy where 'Hashi is," he prompted, smirking as Dorian enthusiastically waved the well-worn brown bunny rabbit that he was clutching.

"OK, but what about - -"

"Rodney," John stepped in front of him, forcing Rodney to focus on him, "he'll be fine. We know Teyla, we trust Teyla." He lowered his voice, stepping closer. "Remember the plan."

John felt a great degree of satisfaction at the way Rodney's eyes darkened with want.

"Right," Rodney swallowed, "the plan." Shaking himself, Rodney zipped the bag closed and handed it off to Teyla with only the slightest bit of hesitation. "His bed time is 7.30 and his favourite book right now is - -"

Teyla stepped forward and pressed her forehead against Rodney's own, her hand firm on the back of his head. "Rodney, I will take good care of him. He is family."

A line of tension eased from Rodney's shoulders and John took his chance, lifting Dorian up for one last hug. "You be good for Teyla, buddy." John accepted the sloppy kiss with a smile. "Me and your Daddy will see you at breakfast, OK?"

"Muffins?" Dorian asked hopefully.

John laughed. "If you're good. Now, c'mon Dor, say goodbye to Daddy."

John watched with an ache in his chest as Rodney held Dorian close in a fierce hug. Just as he was starting to worry that Dorian would pick up on Rodney's mood and start getting upset, Rodney forced a smile on his face and tickled the sensitive spot on Dorian's left side, causing him to giggle and squirm. "Have fun, ok baby?"

Dorian nodded as Rodney set him down, happily taking hold of Teyla's hand.

"Love you, Daddy. Love you, Joh'" he waved.

With one last reassuring smile from Teyla, they were gone.

John waved his hand over the access controls, engaging the privacy settings and turned towards Rodney, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't too upset to take advantage of an entire evening and night with no distractions.

Letting go of Dorian, even just for the night, had been much harder than John had anticipated and he wasn't blind, he could see that it had wrecked Rodney even harder than it had hit him.

Tentatively, he approached Rodney, rubbing his hands up and down the length of Rodney's arms, appreciating the hidden strength, the surprising firmness of the biceps.

"You OK there?" he asked.

Rodney nodded, unconvincingly at first but then John watched as he dug into the well of steely resolve that most people didn't even realise that Rodney had. The well of steely resolve that John had known about ever since he'd watched Rodney walk into a mass of energy on their second week in Atlantis.

"Honestly," Rodney began (as if he was ever anything _but_ honest), "I hadn't expected it to be this hard to not have him here." John's face fell. He was just about to offer to call Teyla back and forget the whole thing when Rodney lifted his head and met John's gaze, his eyes flashing in challenge. "So, Colonel," he said, "you had better make this worth it."

 _Oh hell,_ John grinned, _challenge accepted._

* * *

Rodney's ass was a thing of beauty.

John had lost hours in the past four years, staring at the way the BDUs clung to it, watching it move as Rodney bent down to repair a console or as he strode ahead in the search for some energy signature.

Nothing, though, had quite prepared him for how it looked spread out in front of him, twitching in anticipation as John's breath ghosted across Rodney's skin.

He'd wanted to do this to Rodney since he first realised that Rodney was a real possibility and he planned to enjoy this, to savour it, no matter how much Rodney pushed his ass in John's face and whined for him to start already.

"Patience," John nipped at Rodney's left cheek, soothing the sting with his tongue at Rodney's soft hiss. "You wanted me to make it worth it, remember?"

"And I'm still waiting," Rodney shot back, glaring over his shoulder at him. John loved that Rodney retained his snark during sex, that even naked, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, he was still undeniably _Rodney_. Always striving for perfection, always eager to experiment, always focused on the task at hand.

John met Rodney's glare with a grin, a dirty, filthy grin that had Rodney's ire turning into pupil blown lust gratifyingly quickly. He stroked his hand down the length of Rodney's back, feeling the minute tremors of muscle under his skin, settling himself more comfortably behind Rodney.

His lips brushed against Rodney's tailbone and both of them shivered with the need for more. John trailed kisses south, his fingers moving to spread Rodney's cheeks, giving him a direct path to his destination.

Rodney gasped at the first touch of John's lips, moaned at the first pass of John's tongue. John felt his pleasure grow with each new noise that he pulls from Rodney. This part of their relationship was still new, John was still learning the lines of Rodney's body, cataloguing responses and reactions with the careful attention of a fact finding mission.

Broad strokes of his tongue seem to work best, Rodney pushing his hips back, urging John closer with a growing crescendo of "yes" and "more" and "right there."

John grinned as Rodney's arms failed and he fell to his elbows. It pushed Rodney's ass higher, giving John better access, and the scrape of teeth across his sensitive rim as John smiles elicits the best noise yet. John abandoned his broad strokes and gently nibbled on the sensitive skin surrounding Rodney's hole, drinking in every garbled moan like it was ambrosia.

"More, John, please, fill me up."

John never could refuse Rodney. He shifted tactics again, circling his tongue around the puckered entrance, working Rodney loose in slow, steady increments. Rodney's breath hitched at the first stab of John's tongue and the ache in John's jaw was forgotten as Rodney opened up beneath him, welcoming him like an old friend.

"More," Rodney insists. "Gimme more, John, God, I need more."

John pulled back just long enough to draw in a breath, delving back in with tongue and fingers and teeth before Rodney can process the loss of sensation.

Everything outside of this had ceased to exist. All that John can see, hear, taste and touch is Rodney. His world narrowed down to Rodney's taste, his sounds, the feel of his skin, the trembling of his muscles and it's like nothing else John has ever - - it's like flying, it's like riding a Ferris wheel, driving a fast car down a desert highway but so much better, so much more because it's Rodney and its him. It's them, together, and John isn't sure that flying will ever be the same.

John loses himself completely and it's only when he feels Rodney's body tense under his hand, hears Rodney yell his release that John comes back to himself, tongue tingling, his cock lying soft and sated, dripping with his own, unimportant, orgasm.

They both collapse back onto the mattress, panting heavily and John steals a glance at Rodney, lying lax and loose and looking boneless and content. John finds the energy to grab a cloth, wipes them down and kisses his way across Rodney's chest, scraping his teeth across the pink of Rodney's nipples.

"Oh God," Rodney panted, stroking his hands through John's hair, squirming underneath him. "That was absolutely, 100% worth it."

John raised his eyebrow, lifting his head to smirk at Rodney.

"We've got all night. That was just the warm up."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I generally fail at smut so, yeah...
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) if you want to!


End file.
